Yugioh Battle of Illusions
by Padfoot-001
Summary: A new tournament is being held by some nobody who obviously has a lot of money and power? Who is this boy and who are his mysterious minions who seem to be so bent on destroying the Kaiba brothers. And why do they appear to have five new millinium items?


Note: This is my very first Yugioh fanfiction so do try and be nice. I don't really know where this story fits into the timeline of the show, truth be told, over here in Australia we are only up to the duel between Yami Marik and Yugi, so if things seem out of place or incorrect, ignore it – just try to enjoy and not criticize. I believe that Kaiba Corp used to be a military base or something before Seto took over, please tell me if this is correct – anyone please tell me and just briefly the main points to do with that. Anyways enjoy the first chapter and please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize or objects, items and titles for that matter. I do own this story line and a few of the characters however.  
  
Chapter 1: NYC Tournament!  
  
'I thought I told you not to get olives, Tèa ... and this looks like its got olives on it to me.' Joey picked up the slice of pizza and examined it closely. 'And you didn't get the extra cheese; I remember asking you to get extra cheese.'  
  
'Quit your complaining Joey,' Tristan said, taking a large bite out of his pizza.  
  
'You took so long to make up your mind I'd forgotten what I was supposed to get,' Tèa argued in her defense. 'Next time you can get it yourself.'  
  
'You know what, maybe I will, obviously I'd do a better job at remembering then you did.' Joey sniffed the pizza cautiously then took a rather large bite. 'Yuk! I don't know how you can even think to order something that taste this foul.'  
  
'Well if you don't want it, then don't eat it.' Tèa pushed the pizza tray away from Joey but he quickly pulled it back.  
  
'I didn't say I wasn't going to eat it, I just said it tasted awful. I'll eat it, just to keep you happy Tèa, but I'm not going to like it.'  
  
'Joey, just eat the pizza and quit yacking,' Tristan said, helping himself to yet another slice.  
  
Yugi hurriedly grabbed a second slice of pizza before Joey and Tristan completely devoured the whole thing and he saw Tèa do the same. He was just about to take another bite when something outside the window next to their booth caught his attention. A rather large crowd had gathered outside one of the cities television shops and they seemed to be talking amongst themselves rather excitedly.  
  
'Hey guys, what do you thinks going on over there,' he said, pointing towards the window.  
  
'Huh?' Joey said, stopping in mid-bite and looking at Yugi completely puzzled. 'Over where?'  
  
'Just there Joey, you dope.' Tristan grabbed Joeys head and turned it around so that he was facing the window. 'You see now?'  
  
'Yeah! Hey, I wonder what's going on over there.' Tèa and Yugi sighed loudly whilst Tristan just rolled his eyes.  
  
'Why don't we take a look,' Tèa suggested, still looking at Joey, absolutely dumbfounded.  
  
They got up quickly, Joey and Tristan grabbing the last few slices of pizza, those two would never waste good food, and they quickly made their way outside.  
  
The sun had gone down a few hours ago, but the street was still lit up by the various shop fronts, street lamps and car-headlights from people who were still trying to find a place to park. Loud music could be heard coming from the various clubs in the street who were holding discos and karaoke's, but the excited chatter from the large crowd far outdid any other noise.  
  
'Wow, I don't believe it, New York City, I'm signing up right away,' a young boy in the crowd called excitedly to his friend.  
  
'Me too,' the taller boy next to him replied.  
  
'This is going to be the greatest,' a small girl said, pushing her way back through the crowd. Slowly, others followed her lead and began departing. Whatever it was the crowd had been looking at had obviously been shown on the television screens for sale inside the shop window – judging from the news report about a dog attack that now occupied the screens, whatever it was the crowd had been hysterical about they had missed it.  
  
Joey ran up to the television screens. 'This is what we rushed out here to see, a man being attacked by a dog?'  
  
'I don't think that's what they were looking at Joey,' Yugi said standing next to Joey and looking up at the many television screens. 'I'd say that whatever it was they were watching is over now.'  
  
'What? That could have been important,' Joey cried hysterically.  
  
'Well maybe if you hadn't of eaten so much pizza we could have gotten out here a little faster,' Tèa said, but Joey wasn't listening, he had run off after the two boys that had spoken in the crowd before.  
  
'Wait ... you ... hold on a second.' He reached the tallest one first and grabbed his arm. 'Hold – on – a – sec,' he panted, exhausted from the chase, 'I – need – to – ask – you something.'  
  
The boy and his friend came to a halt and turned around to face Joey, Yugi, Tèa and Tristan arrived by Joey's side moments afterwards. The smaller boy walked towards them and spoke in a high pitched voice. 'Hey. What's up?'  
  
Joey quickly grabbed the boy's collar and spoke extremely fast. 'You've gotta tell us what was just on those televisions.'  
  
'Joey calm down,' Tristan said, but Joey didn't here.  
  
'C'mon, tell us, it might have been important,' Joey was getting far too worked up. Tèa sighed sadly and shook her head.  
  
'Of course it was important,' the small boy smiled happily, 'and I'd be glad to tell you.'  
  
'Fine, but you listen here, you're messin' with Joey Wheeler and I will find out one way or another,' Joey said, letting go of the boy and crossing his arms.  
  
'Ah ... Joey? He said he'd tell us,' Tristan explained, tapping Joey lightly on the shoulder.  
  
'Yeah, I heard him. The nerve, fancy not telling us when ...' Joey stopped as though suddenly catching up with the conversation. He scratched his head and blushed slightly. '... Of course he said yes, Tristan, I know that, how stupid do you think I am?'  
  
'Um -.'  
  
'DON'T YOU ANSWER THAT,' Joey retaliated. 'Anyways, I appreciate you tellin' us and all.'  
  
'Not a problem,' the boy said in his squeaky voice. 'Some guy is holding a big Duel Monsters tournament in New York City and anyone is welcome to attend.'  
  
'No way,' Joey said, looking extremely pleased.  
  
'Way, and that's not all either, whoever enters gets free transport and accommodation for the whole of the tournament. How good is that? I always wanted to see New York City.'  
  
'That's terrific,' Yugi said, sharing the boy's enthusiasm. 'Did they give the person who's running it a name?'  
  
'Yeah, I think they said it was some kid named Sigel,' the boy said, turning to his friend for confirmation. The taller boy nodded.  
  
'That's right, they didn't say much else about him than that,' he said in a clear and well-spoken voice.  
  
'This is so cool,' Joey said, punching a fist in the air and smiling happily. 'Where do we sign up?'  
  
'He said there would be a form in tomorrows newspaper, all you have to do is fill it out and send it away,' the taller boy spoke again.  
  
'That simple, huh?' Tristan said, staring at the boy.  
  
'Yep, hope to see you guys there.'  
  
'Sure thing,' Yugi said, smiling at the two boys who had begun to depart, 'Oh, and thanks for the info.'  
  
'No problems,' the taller boy shouted back.  
  
The four of them waited until the boys had left before turning to one another looking ecstatic.  
  
'Finally, another tournament,' Joey said looking so thrilled that Yugi thought he might cry of happiness. 'This time I'm gonna try really hard and win it.'  
  
'Good for you Joey,' Yugi encouraged his friend. 'I think it will be good practice, it's been a while since we last participated in one.'  
  
'Let's just hope we don't run into as much trouble as we have in the last tournaments,' Tèa said shakily, a look of terror spreading across her face.  
  
'Relax Tèa, I've got it all under control,' Joey said resting a comforting arm on her shoulder. Tèa did not look impressed.  
  
'I think Joeys right Tèa, I can't see anything to worry about, I've never even heard of this Sigel character that the other boy was talking about,' Yugi replied and Tèa looked much more assured.  
  
'Your right Yugi, I think it will be fun. New York City, I've always dreamed about going there.'  
  
'The kid said nothing about people who weren't planning on dueling being able to attend,' Tristan said, making Tèa frown. 'I don't think we'll be allowed to go unless we enter.'  
  
'Well, we'll just have to enter than, won't we?' She said looking determined.  
  
'I hate to break it to you Tèa, but you're pretty lousy at Duel Monsters,' Joey said and Tristan nodded in agreement.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY JOEY?'  
  
'I thought I made that clear. I'm trying to say that you're Lousy,' Joey repeated.  
  
Tèa looked as though she was about to explode, but Yugi quickly jumped in. 'You're forgetting Joey, Tèa beat you several times once before and this will be good practice for you. She'll get a chance to improve, and who knows, maybe she'll beat you again.'  
  
'Not likely,' Joey said, glaring at Tèa who glared straight back.  
  
'Well, I might as well enter as well, I won't stand a chance against any of you, but there's no way I'm missing the opportunity to fly to New York,' Tristan said.  
  
'Come on guys, lets go tell my Grand-pa the news,' Yugi said and the four of them began walking towards the game shop.  
  
'I wonder who this Sigel kid is.' Joey asked as they walked down the crowded streets, passing familiar duelist who seemed just as happy as they were.  
  
'Who knows,' Yugi said, 'but whoever he is, he must have a lot of money to fly all these people to America, not to mention the accommodation.'  
  
'Seto ... Seto, can I come in?' Mokuba knocked a third time on his older brother's office door, finally he received a response.  
  
'Come in Mokuba, the doors open.'  
  
Mokuba walked in and saw Seto sitting at his desk, typing hurriedly on his lap-top like he always did.  
  
'Did you hear the news?' Mokuba asked, unable to hide his excitement.  
  
'You know I've been busy Mokuba, I don't have time to watch any television or switch on the radio,' Seto still hadn't looked up from his computer screen and he continued to type.  
  
'But – I thought you might be interested,' Mokuba said, unable to hide his disappoint at Seto's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
Seto noted the sadness in his brothers' voice and sighed heavily. He didn't like to be interrupted, but Mokuba was his brother. 'What is it,' he said, closing the lid of his lap-top and tilting back in his chair.  
  
Mokuba leaned on Seto's large desk and smiled at his brother. 'Some nobody named Sigel is holding a huge tournament in New York City and he's allowing everybody that knows how to play Duel Monsters to enter.'  
  
Seto sighed loudly and propped his feet up on the desk. 'Mokuba, you know I don't have time to go off dueling in some pathetic kids little tournament. It doesn't sound like its going to be worth my while.'  
  
'But Seto, it's in New York, we've never been there before and surely you can take one week off just to have some fun,' Mokuba whined, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change his brothers' mind.  
  
'Sorry kid,' Seto said, leaning forward again and lifting the lid of his lap-top. He paused for a moment, and then began typing again.  
  
Mokuba didn't want to give up just yet; he really wanted to go to this tournament. 'But, big brother, Yugi will probably be entering – a tournament this big, you may finally get your chance to reclaim your title as world champ.'  
  
Seto stopped typing again and stared blankly at the screen. Seto knew his little brother was merely trying everything he could to make him enter, but Seto couldn't help but wonder. He had wanted to reclaim his title since the day Yugi had defeated him with Exodia but had never gotten the chance. Every time he had tried something else had happened, some maniac trying to destroy the world, his brother kidnapped, could this finally be his chance. A nobody starting a competition, he's bound not to attract too many powerful weirdoes; there would be nothing to gain.  
  
'Alright Mokuba, count me in.' 


End file.
